Thanatos Arc
Thanatos Arc is the eighth and last story arc of Masō Gakuen HxH series featuring Thanatos, the last goddess of the four Goddess of Deus Ex Machina. With the defeats of Hokuto, Osiris and Odin, Kizuna and his allies must defeat the last Machine God so they can save both Earth and Vatlantis from their annihilation. However, the risk of doing so would actually speeding all worlds' destruction since Thanatos herself is both the creator and enforcer of her own rules which also is responsible for all worlds' existence. Plot Secrets of Thanatos's Immortality Part 1 Due to the extensive damages of Battle Ataraxia and Golden Dragon, everyone-including Odin-have to travel via Battleship Oldium. As Nayuta is drinking her tea while recuperating from her wounds, courtesy to some of Odin's powers, Kizuna and Reiri are sitting besides their mother with the former begin to wonder his own feelings towards his own parent even after all of her wrongdoings, while the latter still belittling against her. Part 2 Part 3 End of Life Kizauna's Near Death and Defeat Just as he is about to warn everyone, Kizuna finds himself to be alone at Thanatos Temple while confronting the last Goddess herself. During their confrontation, Thanatos laments her "failed experiments" in regards of mortal's evolution after beating her fellow Goddesses. Sympathizing Thanatos's melancholy, Kizuna requests Thanatos to let "failed experiments" live but Thanatos, believing the current events will bring unpredictable influence, decides to erase all life starting by purging her fellow Goddesses. Kizuna then attacks Thanatos but no matter how much he tries, even with various Modes, Thanatos remains untouchable but her temple is damaged instead. With Mode Zeros however, Kizuna finally at least shatters Thanatos's armor to the Goddess's shock. Kizuna then warns Thanatos to leave both Earth and Vatlantis alone but Thanatos refuses, forcing Kizuna to retaliate. Just as Kizuna moves forward and trying to land his hit on Thanatos, he notices something at Thanatos's back as if she is trying to either escape or send him to another world. In his attempt of capturing Thanatos while dodging her attacks however, Kizuna is shocked to see Aine of all people appears in front of both him and Thanatos. Unbeknownst to either Kizuna or Aine, Thanatos uses their confusion to attack Kizuna through her sword that causing a huge hole appears at his torso. Feeling confused and anxious over Kizuna's bloody conditions on her arms, all Aine can do is helplessly calling his name while crying and hugging his corpse. Thanatos then asks Aine about Kizuna's action but after witnessing her sadness she opts to ask someone else by opening an Entrance and teleports Reiri to the scene. Reiri rushes towards Thanatos and attacks her only to see her vanishes. Nevertheless, Reiri doesn't pursue Thanatos and checks on Kizuna only to be mortified by his lifeless condition. More Entrance latter appear but this times, it's their allies (Himekawa, Yurishia, Sylvia, Gravel, Hyakurath, and Grace) and they also horrified to see what had happened to Kizuna. Thanatos then appears but before she could asks everyone one question, Reiri turns her sword at the Goddess and asks her if she killed Kizuna, to which Thanatos affirms her kill but she asks everyone as she is unable to comprehend Kizuna's sacrifice for Aine despite his higher combat prowess. 'Rouge Goddesses' Rescue' Just as Reiri is fallen into despair for thinking about her death by Thanatos's hands, a familiar voice suddenly snaps Reiri back to reality and, to the surprise from her and Thanatos, it is from Odin. 'Bonds' Narrow Escape (TO be added...) Project Kizuna's Resurrection (TO be added...) Nayuta's Sacrifice (TO be added...) Closing Portal (TO be added...) Defeat of Thanatos Epilogue Everlasting Peace The following aftermath of Thanatos's defeat and the Entrance's disappearance, the Earth is saved and people across the world are celebrating the returning peace and society begins to slowly rebuilding itself. Despite this, however, that celebration is cut short as some people seizing that opportunity to fulfill their ambitions and greed by creating their new countries and waging war another for control. This prompts the world to call Ataraxia for help to restore peace again. Setsuna Hida (To be added...) Characters Major characters *Hida Kizuna *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Thanatos *Mercuria Supporting Characters *Odin *Osiris *Hokuto Story Impact (TBA) Trivia (To be added...) Notes References }} Category:Story Arc